settlers_pridefandomcom-20200213-history
Kayla Tinney
Introduction Kayla Tinney was born the year of 2100 (currently 22 years old) to parents Marcus and Sheila Tinney, first generation colonists of Settler's Pride. Having been born to first generation colonists she was assumed to be a miner, much like her parents, once she came of age. Instead she is a scavenger and mechanic, turning her finds into useful parts that she sells to the population of Settler's Pride in exchange for food or favors. Like all inhabitants in Settler's Pride she doesn't have many wordly belongings and struggle to maintain her residence due to the high rent demanded by the Allerion officials in charge of the colony. Her family consists of her three friends Samuel Koural, Vannah Bonnet and Izzy Vista as her parents have passed away. Description Kayla as a person is very open. She likes to make snarky comments and often gets scorned by people for her remarks, although her overall kindness usually keeps her in the clear. Her sense of justice is very strong, as she can't stand people abusing those who are less fortunate in life, and she doesn't believe in law and order either. Authority and class-differences means nothing to her. She rarely lies, and only does so when she deems it absolutely necessary. She tends to build her own androids very similar to how she is as a human; average height and quite feminine. They tend to be quite strong, but that's out of necessity for what she does and doesn't resemble her own human frame at all, as it spends most of its life quite still in its pod. While a lot of the girls in the colony likes to mess around with their artificial hair based on the few pictures provided from Earth, Kayla tends to keep her hair short and efficient as to not interfere with the functionality of the build itself. Her greatest strength, in her own opinion, would be her ability to push through and survive hardships. It has gotten her far, and she hopes it'll get her farther. Her greatest weakness would be her complete disregard for authority, as that has gotten her in trouble many times. She isn't very organized either, and her workshop is usually littered with discarded creations, unprocessed junk and whatever else she forgot to stow away properly. She hopes to one day leave the moon and go back to Earth, to see what her heritage is like and to get out from the oppression they live under at Settler's Pride. Background Growing up as a second generation colonist it was kind of hard. The children of her generation didn't have much entertainment and were forced to do some level of work from an early age. Kayla found her passion of tinkering and taking machinery apart very early, and was often asked by people in their sector for help in fixing vital machines around their residences. Since the population is dependant on using an android system to move outside, it was very easy making friends since no one put any form of judgement into meeting others. Kayla always found that reassuring as machines were what she connected to the most. When Kayla was about to turn nine her parents suddenly disappeared. She believed they up and left the moon and left her because they couldn't afford bringing her, although no real evidence or reason has even been presented. After that her life became very difficult and she had to very early on find a way to maintain a place for her personal pod to remain, lest she wanted to suffocate on the fumes of the gas that was being mined. Her talent as a mechanic managed to earn her enough to maintain residence with another family, who had a daughter similar to her age. The two girls, Kayla and Vannah, quickly befriended each other and Vannah became just as obsessed with junk scavenging as Kayla was. The following few years were tough but, thanks to her new surrogate family and having grown up in the harsh environment in the colony, Kayla was strong enough to pull through. When she and Vannah turned fifteen they opened up their own workshop where Kayla moved in to live permanently. Together they quickly became popular and soon had most of the mechanical business in the sector. When Kayla had turned sixteen she met another person close to her age, a girl called Izzy (Izabella). She joined Kayla's workshop as their technician, handling everything software related. Thanks to the addition of Izzy, the team was now able to make fully functional android bodies, giving people the option to opt out of the standard issue androids provided by Allerion. Their buisness rose quickly, and even higher Allerian employees commissioned them for smaller things from time to time although that was mostly on unofficial business. Not too long after they saw the need to expand their reach, and in their attempt to reach out to other sectors they befriended someone only referred to as Sam. He knew mostly everyone, or at least of them, in the sector and soon proved to be a valuable friend in order to get more business and find areas in which they could provide help outside the workshop itself. Sam was also a good source of information and rumors regarding broken down androids, buildings and other things that could provide them with good components. Just a year later Sam opened up a bar for people to waste their precious oxygen time to go drinking, or to simply provide information at the right price. Kayla and her workshop crew often went there for both drinks, conversation and information. As Kayla became better at designing newer and more exciting components for android bodies, she inevitably began messing around with her own. She changed style more often than most people change their hairstyles. As her builds grew to be more combat inclined, she saw her chance to do right by the people of Settler's Pride and began acting as a vigilante. She'd take down local experimentation labs, stop thieves and robbers and often protect the poor people of her home sector from the corrupt officials running it. While Allerian didn't particularly approve of her actions, they didn't dare risk a massive uprising and didn't act as long as what she did was kept relatively low-key. Important events in her life - timeline 1. She was born 2100. 2. Her parents disappeared and she moved in with Vannah's family that same year - 2109. 3. Their workshop officially opened (in Sector Six) and Kayla moved in. Year was 2115. 4. Izzy joined the team, then shortly after they met Sam - 2116. 5. Sam opened his bar and Kayla began frequenting it - 2117. 6. Kayla did her first act as a vigilante - 2119. 7. Game takes place - 2122.